cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 36
Kevante J. Boyd '''(born on February 1st, 1995), is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WRP under the ring name '''Kevan Storm. '''He is a former member of the Anti-Heroes with Aaron Bomber. Storm is now in a tag team with Stephon Delap, his cousin, call Picture Perfect. Professional wrestling career '''Independent circuit Ultimate Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) Storm started out in tag team called The Ken & Kev Konnection or The KKK in UCW. Ken & Kevan were heels with Ken being the leader and mouthpiece of the group. Ken was willing to do whatever it takes to get a win, however Kevan preferred getting clean wins and proving to others he was the better competitor. Kevan, though underrated, was the technical guru once defending the tag titles successfully in a 1 on 2 handicap match. They claimed the tag team championships on their 4th match in the company and never lost them. This team saw great success being undefeated until the two decided to part ways and Ken left the company. After the departure of Ken, Storm started his singles career. Many saw Kevan as the underdog without his tag partner but he proved them wrong. He continued his streak going 6-0. He became the Number 1 contender for the UCW World Heavyweight Championship. Before he could have his match another jealous superstar would run him over with their car sitting him on the sideline and this led to him being released from the company. Ruthless Extreme Wrestling (2012-2013) Kevan Storm was scouted by Rick Legend, now Ricky Duncan, to come into REW as his tag partner. Kevan Storm declined the offer and went into singles competition. Kevan encountered very talented superstars and did not capture a title in this company however, he did claim the REW Money In The Bank briefcase putting all the champions on edge. With this briefcase and undefeated streak, at the time, of 6-0 he was approached by another undefeated icon in the sports world Floyd Mayweather Jr. who offered him the opportunity to join The Money Team. Storm excepted and was given a duffel bag with 1 Million dollars as "inspiration" to stay undefeated. Storm would place that money in a bet on his next match against an icon of the business. With his record moving to 7-0 he profited greatly and was looking to take over. He assembled a stable The Money Team Mafia who would capture the companies championships while he worried about his streak. His streak was short lived making it to 9-0 before a match with Rick Legend would end it. The stipulation was Money vs. Career and the guest referee, Jacob Hillz, would fast count Storm while he was being rolled up. This caused Storm to leave behind his stable along with the company. Xbox Wrestling Entertainment (2014) Kevan Storms debut in XWE, a company endorsed by Microsoft, was extremely unexpected. He joined as a tag competitor and did singles matches every other show. He remained lower mid-card watching others receive opportunity after opportunity growing impatient of waiting for his chance. The company began to collapse causing a split of the roster while other wrestlers walked out. This lack of talent caused for Kevan Storm to be moved into the title picture he so desperately wanted before. He had two options, leave the company with all of his friends and associates or stay and fight for the championship. He decided to walkout the day of the company minutes before his match with no intention of going back. The next night, the champion called out Kevan Storm claiming he wanted a challenge and that Storm was leaving to keep his undefeated streak in tact. (Storm was backstage speaking to the owner about his official leave and termination of contract while this was going on.) Storm did not appreciate this and made his was to the ring. He performed one final match for the XWE World Heavyweight Championship claiming if he won he would still leave the company. After Kevan Storm's victory he kept his word leaving the company. (Some speculate he was replaced with a lookalike to fight as champion in his place.) Wrestling Revolution Project Feud with The Bloodline Kevan Storm has been with WRP since late December 2015. Kevan Storm was recruited by Aaron Bomber to join the company and Aaron's stable The Anti-Heroes. The Anti-Heroes were immediately feuding with The Bloodline before the beginning of the first event. Bomber had decided that Storm was his pick to become future face of the company marketing the business around his "Super Rookie". Marcus Smith claimed he was the greatest free agent in existence, while his brother Danny Harris felt superior given that he owned a CTO contract and had the bigger name in the company. This Battle of egos led to The Anti-Heroes vs. The Bloodline. The Anti-Heroes won the match on January 1, 2016 as Marcus superkicked Bomber, who was not the legal man, and turned around into a Rainmaker. Kevan Storm picked up the victory but the fight was not over. The four competitors continued to brawl until security would come break it up.This led to Kevan Storm vs. Marcus Smith at the second event on January 3, 2016. Marcus seemed to have to have the upper hand until Bomber's music hit and he began walking down the ramp. Danny Harris would then run and attack Bomber from behind. As the Marcus and the referee is distracted by the fight at ringside, Storm would low blow Marcus before rolling him into a schoolboy pin. Danny Harris sees the low blow and slides in the ring to attacking Kevan Storm. This ruled Storm winner by DQ and another brawl would ensue. This one didn't end to well for The Bloodline as Marcus was powerbombed into the ring-post and escorted away by paramedics. Fun Facts The Rainmaker Kevan Storm has used the superkick for a long time but it's name wasn't always "The Rainmaker". The original Rainmaker was when he would grab someone from the apron and slap them with, or throw, money in their face. Sweet Dreams Before his superkick adopted the name Rainmaker, it was the Sweet Dreams Superkick. This was apart of his Don't Sleep gimmick in which he would use The Insomniacs Dropkick, set up the Sweet Dreams Superkick and then finish his opponent with the Dream Catcher. Tag-Team Guru Since the beginning of his career Kevan Storm has tagged with at least 6 different superstars. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Dream Catcher ''(Omega Driver/Leg hook belly-to-back suplex lifted and dropped into a piledriver) - 2012 -2014 ** ''Dream Catcher (Over the shoulder cutter) - 2015-present ** Dream Catcher ''(Vertical suplex piledriver) - 2014-2015 ** ''Extra Point ''(Punt Kick) - 2011 ** ''Pain Pill ''(Sleeper Hold) - 2011-2012; used as a signature move thereafter ** ''Rainmake''r (Superkick) - 2012-present * '''Signature moves' ** Crippler Crossface ** CSS Enzuigiri (Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent) ** End Zone (Spear); extremely rare ** Figure Four, sometimes inverted ** Picture Perfect Suplex (Belly-to-back suplex) usualy followed by a kip up ** P.T.S. (Put to Sleep) (Reverse STO); rare ** Rock-a-bye Baby Suplex ''(Swinging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) ** Spear through the second and top ropes to an opponent standing on the apron * '''Wrestlers managed' ** Aaron Bomber * With Picture Perfect ** Double team finishing moves *** Rainy Days ''(''Rainmaker (Kevan Storm) into a Cutter (Stephon Delap)) *** Wet Dreams (Diving DDT (Stephon Delap) and Dream Catcher (Kevan Storm) combination) *** Hangover ''(Flapjack (Kevan Storm) / Cutter (Stephon Delap) combination, sometimes onto a table) * 'Nicknames' ** "King of the Ladder Match" ** "Mr. Make It Rain" ** "Mr. Superkix & Chill" ** '"The Rainmaker"' ** '"The Super Rookie"' * 'Entrance themes' ** "Till I Collapse" by Eminem (UCW 2011) ** "Till I Collapse (Filth Dubstep Remix)" by Eminem (UCW 2012) ** "Almost Famous" by Eminem (REW and XWE 2012-14) ** "Quite Slumber" by Shadow6Nothing9 (Indy 2015) ** "Bad Guy" (Last Verse) By Eminem (Indy (Heel) 2015-2016) ** '"Phenomenal" by Eminem (Indy October 2015-present) ** "No Turning Back" By Untracked Prod. & Soul MuZick (WRP; April 2016-June 26, 2016) ** '''"No Romeo No Juliet" (Instrumental) by 50 Cent (WRP; July 1,2016-present) External Links * Twitter * YouTube Channel * Ask.fm Category:Wrestler Category:WRP Category:Xbox Category:Superstar